Harry Potter ou un autre début
by Eleonore et Sarah
Summary: Et si la saga écrite par la grande J-K Rowling se déroulait autrement ? Et si Drago et Hermione pouvaient être ensemble ? - Couples : DM et HG; HP et GW; ... avec nouveaux personnages ! -
1. Noël chez les Weasley

Coucou !

Voici la première histoire écrite et la deuxième postée sur FanFiction... J'espère que cela te plaira.

Bien évidemment, Harry Potter appartient à J-K Rowling, on ne fait que prendre les personnages et les lieux.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Chapitre 1 :_

 **Noël chez les Weasley**

C'était un mardi 24 décembre 1991, le soir du réveillon de Noël, à l'adresse du 11 rue de Merlin, étaient dans la salle à manger 2 adultes et 5 enfants.

Ils étaient tous roux aussi bien les enfants que les adultes à part un qui avait les cheveux noirs, un peu bouclés. Il s'appelait Harry Potter et avait 10 ans. C'est grâce à une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front que ce garçon était célèbre, mais aussi à cause de ça que ce jeune Potter avait perdu sa famille. Mais arrêtons de parler de cet évènement tragique, ce soir, c'est Noël, profitons-en ! Bon revenons à nos moutons.

A côté d'Harry était assis un rouquin du même âge, au nom de Ron Weasley, son nom complet étant Ronald Billius Weasley. En face d'eux étaient assis 2 frères jumeaux, les frères de Ron, Fred et George, ils avaient 12 ans. À leur côté, était assise une petite fille, la plus petite des Weasley, âgée 9 ans du nom de Ginevra Molly Weasley, alias Ginny. Les parents, Molly et Arthur étaient chacun à un bout de table.

Mr et Mrs Weasley avaient pris soin d'Harry lorsque ses parents avaient décédé. Voyant son jeune âge, les parents Weasley ont jugé qu'il était trop petit pour être informé du danger qui menace le monde entier, que ce soit sorcier ou moldu.

Revenons au Terrier, la petite maison des Weasley. Ils avaient mangés en entrée du saumon fumé avec du beurre salé sur des toasts, puis une dinde avec une purée aux truffes, ensuite pour dessert une bûche et des moelleux au chocolat fait par la mère. Son mari avait essayé plusieurs fois de convaincre sa femme de faire un repas simple, en voyant leurs économies baissés à cause des cadeaux pour les enfants. Il allait s'évanouir en voyant un repas aussi copieux mais maintenant, il ne regrettait pas que Molly lui avait tenu tête.

Après le bon repas, direction le salon où ils faisaient la fête. Ils dansaient, chantaient, enfin bref, s'amusaient comme des fous ! Les enfants avaient hâte d'être au lendemain pour pouvoir ouvrir les cadeaux.

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Ron furent les premiers debout et réveillèrent tout le monde aussitôt.

Harry avait reçu une moto volante d'un parfait inconnu (il harcela d'ailleurs Mr Weasley qui manquait de tout révéler !), le célèbre pull de Noël tricoté par Mrs Weasley, des livres intitulés " Le Quidditch", "Les équipes de Quidditch" et "Les joueurs les plus connus de Grande-Bretagne".

Ron lui eut un pull (bien évidemment !), un bonnet, des gants et une écharpe, tous faits par sa mère (une couturière remarquable, enfin avec la magie, on peut tout faire !) , un livre nommé " Les plus grands sorciers de tous les temps".

Fred et Georges, eux reçurent un kit pour faire des farces car en cette matière, ils étaient les plus forts. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'ils veulent faire plus tard ouvrir un magasin de farces et attrapes ! Ils eurent aussi chacun un pull de Mme Weasley, comme tous les membres de la famille.

Ginny quant à elle, reçut des poupées, des livres sur la magie, un pull tricoté par sa mère et 3 paquets de chocolats venants de Honeyduck.

Sachant que tous ces jouets étaient magiques vous pouvez imaginer, effectivement les Weasley et Harry n'étaient pas comme les autres personnes, c'étaient des sorciers, rien avoir avec les magiciens de nos jours, non, il existait un autre monde, celui des sorciers mais que personne ne pouvait voir ni trouver, ils appelaient, les gens ayant ni pouvoir ni baguette, les "Moldus". Bientôt Fred et George allaient entamer leur 2ème année à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie la plus célèbre de Grande-Bretagne, alors qu'Harry et Ron allaient y entrer pour leur 1ère année. La pauvre dernière de cette grande famille devra encore attendre 1 an avant d'y entrer afin d'apprendre des tours des plus impressionnants.

Le noël des Weasley fut donc parfait.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il t'a plu !

A bientôt ! :-)

Eléonore et Sarah


	2. Noël chez les Malefoy

Coucou !

Tadam ! Voici Le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que tu aimeras.

Bien sûr, Harry Potter appartient à J-K Rowling, on ne fait que prendre certains personnages et lieux.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Chapitre 2 :_

 **Noël chez les Malefoy**

Chez les Malefoy, (13 rue des Sangs-Purs) Noël se passait à merveille même après l'époque la plus noire que la Monde de la Sorcellerie ait connue, car celle-ci était sous le règne du plus grand Mage de tous les temps, Lord Voldemort. Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy étaient des Mangemorts, les fidèles, pour la plupart des Mangemorts, serviteurs de Lord Voldemort, mais comme très peu de serviteurs du Mal, ils étaient des Mangemorts « rebelles » car ils étaient espions pour l'Ordre du Phénix avec Severus Rogue et les Edelweiss, ce qui compliquait bien le tâche car le Seigneur des Ténèbres tuait tous ceux qui le trahissait, sans aucune pitié.

Revenons dans le salon du Manoir Malefoy qui était décoré avec des couleurs chaleureux, changeant la salle à manger d'habitude verte et argent, ce qui était également très rare pendant les temps noirs.

Autour de la grande table en bois massif de la salle à manger, 4 adultes et 2 enfants étaient assis sur les belles chaises, décorées d'un sapin en papier collé au dossier. Ils étaient tous regroupés au centre de la table, laissant les deux de côtés vides. Les adultes étaient assis d'un côté, alors que les deux enfants étaient de l'autre côté. Il y avait Mr et Mme Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy ainsi que Mr Alexander et Mme Elisabeth Edelweiss. Les enfants étaient en train de discuter gaiement. La petite fille s'appelait Eléonore Edelweiss, et le petit garçon se nommait Drago Malefoy. Ils avaient exactement le même âge.

Les Malefoy avaient bien insistés sur le faite qu'il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de monde au Manoir, seulement des amis fidèles étaient invités, ce qui changea bien par rapport à avant, lorsqu'ils passèrent toutes les fêtes avec leur maître et les Mangemorts qui donnaient la chair de poule aux pauvres petits enfants. Les parents d'Eléonore étaient les meilleurs amis d'enfance des parents de Drago et étaient dans la même situation qu'eux. Eléonore et Drago étaient eux aussi des amis d'enfance. Ils sont nés dans la même chambre d'hôpital, le numéro 1305, le 5 juin 1980, à la même heure, la même minute, juste 1 secondes d'écart. Grâce à ce phénomène extraordinaire, ils avaient reçus un don de Merlin, qui était la télépathie entre eux.

Le paternel de Drago, prit la décision, lors des 1 mois des deux meilleurs amis, de les fiancés. Le père d'Eléonore, voyant Lucius aussi sûr de lui, ne protesta pas. Drago et Eléonore décidèrent de sortir ensemble pour faire plaisir à Mr Malefoy. Mais toutes les fois où Drago et sa meilleure amie devaient s'embrassés ou se nommés par des surnoms ridicules, ils pouffaient ou éclatèrent de rire en silence lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

Bon, nous étions en train de parler du Noël des Malefoy et des Edelweiss.

Le menu ce soir était très chargé. Le festin était digne d'un grand roi. Le bon repas était apporté au fur et à mesure de la soirée par les elfes de maison, qui étaient, connaissant les Malefoy, très nombreux, au moins une vingtaine. Lorsque le moment du dessert vint, l'elfe préféré des deux plus grandes familles de Sang-Pur, Dobby, apporta la bûche de Noël, la coupa et servit ses maîtres. L'ensemble du repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. A la fin du repas, un autre elfe, Winky, mit de la musique. Les couples se mirent à valsés au son de la belle musique de Noël. Les enfants restèrent, assis, regardant avec émerveillement leurs parents dansés avec une grâce et une douceur infinie.

Après quelque minute de réflexion, Drago prit l'initiative d'inviter sa jeune amie à danser. Ils dansèrent au son de « All I want for Christmas is you ». Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, puis éclatèrent de rire. Leurs parents allaient vraiment croire qu'ils allaient finir ensemble ! Ils se considéraient comme des frères et sœurs, une relation amoureuse n'avait donc pas sa place dans ce couple.

Drago avait même révélé qu'il était amoureux mais il ne lui a jamais dit ses sentiments. Elle s'appelle Hermione Granger. Née-moldue mais néanmoins très intelligente. Quelques jours plus tôt, elles avaient fait connaissance. Eléonore l'appréciait beaucoup et heureusement, c'était réciproque. Elles étaient des bonnes amies. La famille Granger n'avait, malheureusement, pas pu venir fêter cette belle fête de famille, car malgré que Lucius soit du bon côté, cela ne l'empêche pas de mépriser les Moldus.

Enfin bref, le réveillon de Noël se passa très bien.

Le lendemain, Drago et Eléonore se réveillèrent en même temps. Ils n'avaient quand même pas oublié l'ouverture des cadeaux ! Lorsqu'ils ouvrir leur porte à volée, ils eurent la même idée en un seul regard. Ils se s'éparèrent et allèrent précipitamment réveiller leurs parents, chacun de leur côté, qui dormaient encore profondément. Mais plus pour très longtemps, pensèrent ces deux gamins rusés. Ils débarquèrent en même temps dans les chambres respectives des adultes et sautèrent sur leur lit. Ceux-là marmonnèrent un vague « Fous-moi la paix, je dors » mais les enfants les rappelèrent à l'ordre. Drago cria aux parents Malefoy

\- C'est l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux !

Eléonore, de son côté, hurla :

\- Père, Mère, arrêtez de dormir, levez-vous, c'est l'heure d'ouvrir les CADEAUX ! REVEILLEZ-VOUS !

Les parents durent, à grand regret, quitter leur lit douillet et courir, entraîner par leur enfant adoré (mais pas si adoré que ça en ce moment) jusqu'au salon. Les grands se saluèrent et les petits sautèrent sur leurs cadeaux.

Drago avait reçu un Nimbus 2000 de ces parents, un carnet vert avec des fils d'argent de sa Grand-Mère, une montre en argent pur avec un cadrant très élégant de son Grand-père, un livre intitulé « Tout savoir sur le Quidditch » de son oncle, un autre livre nommé « Tout savoir sur les balais + Le matériel pour l'entretenir » de sa tante. Il reçut également une gourmette en argent, sur le dos était inscrit : « Meilleurs amis pour la vie ! » d'Eléonore et « Le Quidditch à travers les âges » d'Hermione. Il eut d'ailleurs un sourire béat lorsqu'il ouvrit le cadeau de son amour. Eléonore dut d'ailleurs lui arracher les vers du nez pour savoir la raison de ce sourire.

Son père avait surtout reçu des livres et sa mère des bijoux et des robes. Elle avait aussi reçu un magnifique diadème en signe d'héritage.

Eléonore reçut un énorme livre, « Les plus grands sorciers du Moyen-Âge. » Elle sut tout de suite qui était l'expéditrice. C'était d'Hermione ! Elle se dit : « Hou, la, la, Hermione, tu n'aurais pas dû ». Elle déballa ensuite les présents qui trônaient en dessus du grand sapin. Ils contenaient une merveilleuse robe de bal verte, décorée de fils argenté, dont le bas s'évaporait au moindre de ses mouvement, de son meilleur ami, (il lui avait révélé que Hermione possédait la même sauf en rouge et or), des bijoux de sa tante, un diadème de sa Grand-Mère, un beau carnet vert avec des fils d'argent, le même que Drago. Cela leur permettait de se contacter sans que personne ne le sache, cela venait de la Grand-Mère du jeune Malefoy, qui était très compréhensible et qui voyait bien que les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pratiquement pas de vie privée. Le reste de ses cadeaux étaient sans importance, juste quelques vêtements, des accessoires, des livres et des plumes.

Le noël chez les Malefoy fut tout aussi magique.

* * *

Donc, voilà le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que tu as aimé.

On postera (enfin essayera de poster) à présent tous les mercredis, mais ce sera à partir du 1e juillet car on n'aura plus d'ordinateur ni de réseau le semaine prochaine. Désolé.

Dans tous les cas, à bientôt !

Eléonore et Sarah


	3. Nouvel an chez les Weasley

Coucou ! Voici enfin le troisième chapitre ! J'espère que tu l'aimeras autant que les autres.

Bien sûr, Harry Potter appartient à J. , on ne fait que prendre certains personnages et lieux.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :  
Nouvel an chez les Weasleys**

Après ce merveilleux Noël, vint le nouvel an. Chez les Weasleys la fête était au rendez-vous, le menu n'était pas aussi copieux qu'à Noël mais il était très bon. Le voici : une salade, un suprême de volaille aux champignons giroles et une crème de châtaigne et, en dessert, une crème glacée aux fruits rouges. En attendant la fin de l'année ils jouèrent en famille au Monopoly sorcier. Les règles étaient…assez différentes. Le but du jeu était évidemment de posséder tous les lieux présents mais, lorsque quelqu'un s'arrêtait sur la case d'un lieu, il se retrouvait alors transporter dans cet endroit pour le visiter. De plus, quand un joueur atterrissait sur une case chance, des confettis ainsi qu'une musique joyeuse sortaient du jeu. Au contraire, quand c'était sur une case de caisse de communauté, une musique angoissante retentissait. La prison, quant à elle, était une miniature d'Azkaban avec de petits détraqueurs, totalementt inoffensifs, tournant autour. Lorsqu'un joueur y était envoyé, un petit auror apparaissait, stupéfixiait le pion puis, grâce à un levicorpus, le transportait à la prison. C'était le jeu préféré d'Harry et Ginny. Ron n'aimait pas beaucoup parce qu'il perdait tous le temps et c'est un mauvais perdant. Fred et George préféraient ce qui se rapprochaient à la chimie mais ils aimaient beaucoup aussi ce jeu juste pour voir la tête de leur petit frère, c'était à mourir de rire. Cette partie, ce fut Ginny qui la gagna. Les Weasley arrêtèrent de jouer et commencèrent le compte à rebours, ils avaient hâte:

5….4… bientôt cette année allait se terminée et une nouvelle allait commencée.  
3….2….L'année où Harry et Ron allaient entrer pour la première fois à Poudlard en septembre

1...0 ! A ce moment ils s'embrassèrent et se souhaitèrent tous une bonne année.

* * *

Donc, voilà le troisième chapitre. Oui, je sais, il est petit :/

En tout cas j'espère que ça t'auras plu, n'oublie pas de donnez ton avis

A bientôt !

Eleonore et Sarah


	4. Nouvel an chez les Edelweiss

Salut !

Voilà notre quatrième chapitre, j'espère que tu aimeras.

Harry Potter appartient évidemment à la grande J.K. Rowling, on emprunte simplement quelques personnages et certains lieux.

:-) Bonne lecture ! :-)

* * *

 _Chapitre 4:_

 **Nouvel an chez les Edelweiss :**

Drago, Eléonore et leurs pères furent appelés par les dames de deux familles vers 22h30. Ils les suivirent, se demandant ce qu'était la surprise préparée par Narcissa Malefoy et Elisabeth Edelweiss. Une fois arrivés dans le grand salon du manoir Edelweiss, les deux amies, excitées, ordonnèrent à Drago, Eléonore et leurs maris de se mettre de dos. Après quelques secondes, les deux mères donnèrent le signal en hurlant. Les adultes, ennuyés mais aussi amusés par le comportement enfantin de leurs femmes, se retournèrent lentement. Les enfants quant à eux, se retournèrent instantanément, avides de connaitre leur surprise. (C'était d'ailleurs, une scène assez comique.) Et tous écarquillèrent les yeux, émerveillés, sous l'air fier des deux mères.

Le salon, d'habitude recouvert d'un papier peint vert, était cette fois-ci, doré. Les lustres en cristal étaient tous allumés et, les cristaux renvoyaient la lumière de la lune. Les tapisseries avaient été retirées et remplacées par de grandes photos de l'année 1990 qui allait s'achever. Les canapés avaient été enlevés de la place centrale et remplacés par une grande table contre le mur et une piste de dance près des fenêtres. D'un coup de baguette, Elisabeth mit de la musique et ils s'installèrent à table. Elle était recouverte d'une nappe blanche brodée d'or. Les deux femmes, sur leurs chaises, questionnèrent leurs enfants et leurs maris.

« - Alors, dit Narcissa, impatiente de connaitre leurs impressions, qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- J'adore marraine, répondit Eléonore, souriante, le salon n'a jamais été aussi beau !

\- Merci, ma chérie, la remercia Narcissa avec un petit sourire. Qu'en penses-tu, Alexandre ?

\- Je dois avouer que c'est du bon travail, les filles, félicita Alexandre Edelweiss, en applaudissant silencieusement.

\- Et vous deux, cela vous plaît ? demanda Elisabeth, en s'adressant aux deux hommes Malefoy.

\- C'est magnifique, c'est presque aussi beau que mon salon, répondit tranquillement Drago, un sourire en coin au lèvres, sous le regard noir de sa meilleure amie.

\- Bof, dit Lucius après plusieurs secondes de réflexion.

\- Bof ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? s'écria Narcissa en s'énervant.

\- Mais je plaisante, chérie, c'est merveilleux ! C'est du bon boulot les filles.

Narcissa et Elisabeth, le sourire au lèvres, se détendirent, rassurées.

La mère d'Eléonore prit la petite cloche posée à ses côtés et les elfes de maisons, souriants, amusés par leur comportement, défilèrent avec les nombreux plats. Elle les remercia et tous purent admirer le délicieux repas des elfes. Du veau, du poisson, du bœuf, du lapin, des pommes de terres sautées, du brocolis, des épinards, de la salade, des courgettes, des pâtes, éveillèrent la faim des deux familles.

Après s'être souhaité un rapide bon appétit, ils s'attaquèrent aux plats délicieux.

Puis vinrent les desserts qui réveillèrent la gourmandise des enfants, mais également celle des parents. Un énorme gâteau au chocolat, un framboisier, des petits choux à la crème et quelques paquets de Chocogrenouilles et de Dragées Surprise de Bertie Crochue passèrent devant les yeux des Malefoy et des Edelweiss.

Enfin rassasiés, ils quittèrent la table et vinrent se placer sur la piste de dance. Les adultes dansèrent, détendus et les enfants jouèrent entre eux.

Minuit arriva rapidement. Une fois les douze coups de minuits sonnés, tous s'embrassèrent, se serrèrent dans leurs bras en se souhaitant une bonne année 1991. Drago et Eléonore se câlinèrent longtemps en se murmurant des mots.

 _\- Dray, regarde la tête de nos parents, c'est hilarant._

Drago regarda dans leur direction et les vit émus du rapprochement de leurs enfants.

 _\- Ils vont vraiment croire qu'on vas finir ensemble. On a beau leur dire non, ils comprennent pas, de vrai têtes de mule._

 _\- Ouais mais avoue que c'est drôle de leur faire croire qu'on sort ensemble._

 _\- Trop._

 _\- Attention Dray, ta mère arrive._

Drago rompit la connexion et se tourna vers sa mère, qui en effet, était postée derrière sont fils, un énorme sur ses lèvres.

\- Mon chéri, ton parrain te propose de rester jusqu'à la rentrée, qu'en dis-tu ?

Celui-ci jeta un regard en direction de sa meilleure amie, et répondit, souriant :

\- Ce serait en effet génial de rester ici, donc c'est oui, bien sûr !

\- Parfait.

Drago se retourna et vit un tornade blonde se jeter sur lui.

\- On vas aller à Poudlard !

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère qu'il t'a plu ! Dis nous tes impressions !

A bientôt, pour le cinquième chapitre !

Eléonore (la meilleure ! :-)) et Sarah (exaspérée...)


	5. Désolé

Coucou !

Alors, ce n'est pas un chapitre, c'est juste pour vous dire que nous sommes désolées de ne pas avoir poster plus tôt, nous n'avons plus d'inspiration. Le chapitre 5 est en cours d'écriture, dès qu'il sera fini, nous le posterons immédiatement, promis.

Merci et désolé encore une fois,

Eléonore (et Sarah)


	6. La rencontre

Coucou !

Nous sommes vraiment vraiment vraiment désolées pour ce retard ! Oui nous savons que nous sommes impardonnables mais on a eu un petit problème d'inspiration :/ et pendant les vacances impossible de poster car Sarah n'avait pas wifi, elle pensé à écrire mais... :/ et aussi des problèmes pour poster : on a posté mais le chapitre n'est pas apparu, enfin bref...

Nous sommes sincèrement désolées mais trêve de bavardages vous avez déjà assez attendu

Voilà le chapitre 5 ! ( Finalement ! ;) )

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

\- Guest : Merci :). Ah bon ? Je ne pense pas...je viens de vérifier c'est bien 9 ans mais merci de m'avoir prévenu :). Merci beaucoup :)

\- Sahra : Coucou ! :) La voilà ! Avant moi non plus je n'aimais pas trop ça mais grâce à ma meilleure amie j'ai commencé à prendre goût et surtout à force d'en lire ;) A bientôt ! :) et merci beaucoup :) (Sarah)

\- : Alors pour ta première review : oui effectivement j'ai leur ai enlevé un an parce que c'est un an avant que dans le livre, on commence à Noël et Harry et Ron fêteront leur anniversaire durant l'année. Et oui, tu as raison, Fred et Georges doivent rentrer en troisième année, je change ça tout de suite. Merci :) (Sarah)

Deuxième review : Merci beaucoup :)

Troisième review : Oui, effectivement il y a eu une faute pour l'année dans le premier chapitre, que je vais d'ailleurs rectifiée. J'ai précisé dans le chapitre 3 qu'ils rentraient en septembre. Merci :) (Sarah)

On tenait à remercier Kaiya.O7 pour son soutien depuis le début de l'histoire et bien sûr, tous ceux qui nous lisent et nous laissent des reviews, c'est très important pour nous. Merci ! :)

Au programme, une rencontre...

Bon, c'est bon, je vous laisse lire (Sarah, qui ne se contrôle pas - si je sais me contrôler - On parie 5€ que tu n'arrives pas à ne pas parler pendant ce chapitre - Ok, mais prépare l'argent, je vais gagner ! - Rêve, c'est moi !)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

_La rencontre_

Drago regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre. C'était la nuit et il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle. Il revoyait ses cheveux en bataille, ses grands yeux chocolat, ses petites tâches de rousseur, son sourire…

Il se souvenait très bien de ce jour. Le jour de leur rencontre. Le jour où elle est entrée dans sa vie. C'était un mercredi, le 31 mai. Drago était allé au parc avec Eléonore et leurs parents respectifs. C'est un parc spécial, il est mi-moldu, mi-sorcier. Le côté sorcier et camouflé par un sort et, aux yeux des moldus, ce n'est qu'un terrain bague. Eléonore était en train de cueillir des fleurs et leurs parents étaient dans un débat passioné quand il entendit des éclats de voix venant du côté moldu. Il profita que personne ne le regardait pour se diriger vers la source du bruit. Restant caché derrière des buissons (même si personne ne pouvait le voir) il observa la scène.

Une fille d'environ son âge, avec d'épais cheveux bruns ébouriffés, les joues rouges, criait sur deux garçons du même âge. Un était brun et grand et l'autre avait les cheveux noirs et était plus petit que l'autre et un peu enrobé. La fille essayait vainement de reprendre son livre que les deux garçons se lançaient à chaque fois qu'elle allait le reprendre, faisant courir la brune dans tous les sens. Enfin la brune s'arrêta devant le brun, qui semblait être le chef, et au lieu de passer le livre à son compagnon, il le garda et tendit le bras pour le mettre hors de portée de la fille. Elle sautilla tentant de récupérer son livre mais comprenant qu'elle ni arriverait pas, elle arrêta et lui dit, avec un ton autoritaire :

\- Michaël rends-moi mon livre !

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Parce que je te le demande. Hasarda-t-elle

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais en retour ?

\- La joie de rendre le sourire à une fille ?

\- Mmm…non.

La fille soupira :

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Tu le sais très bien.

\- Me rendre mon livre ? Tenta-t-elle.

\- Non, dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle, tu es sûre de ne pas avoir d'idée ?

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, répondit-elle gênée, en reculant.

\- Même pas une toute petite ? Insista-t-il en se rapprochant davantage.

Drago, devant la gêne de la jeune fille et en tant que bon gentleman, intervint. Il sortit de sa cachette et dit calmement : Rends-lui son livre. Le certain Michaël se tourna vers lui et demanda, sourcils froncés :

\- Mais d'où tu sors toi ? T'es qui ?

\- Là n'est pas la question. Rends-lui son livre, sinon…

Le brun s'avança vers Drago : Sinon quoi ? » Railla-t-il.

Drago s'avança à son tour lentement, en lui jetant un regard noir, jusqu'à qu'ils soient face à face.

\- J'ai dit, rends-lui son livre.

\- Pas tant que je n'ai pas obtenu ce que je veux, en lançant un regard doux en direction de la jeune fille, qui, lorsqu'il se retourna, fit une moue dégoûtée.

Le regard de Drago devint glacial.

Les deux garçons se firent face pendant quelques minutes.

La fillette ouvrit la bouche, essayant d'intervenir, lorsque le regard de Michaël vacilla sous celui de Drago. Il déglutit difficilement et baissa finalement les yeux. Se tournant vers la brune, il lui tendit son livre.

\- Des excuses, intervint Drago.

\- Quoi ? lui demanda Michaël déconcerté.

\- Présente-lui des excuses.

\- Heu…je suis désolé…il jeta un regard en coin à Drago, cherchant son accord.

\- Ça va, tu peux y aller.

Michaël ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partit, avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait, vite suivi de son acolyte qui essayait de le rattraper. Hermione, encore stupéfaite, regardait Drago, les sourcils froncés comme devant une équation.

\- Merci, finit-elle par dire avec un petit sourire.

\- Je t'en prie. Puis-je te demander ton nom ?

\- Hermione Granger et toi ? se présenta-t-elle.

\- Malefoy, Drago Malefoy. Enchanté Mlle Granger.

\- Moi de même, rougit légèrement Hermione. Puis-je te poser une question ?

\- Oui bien sûr, je t'écoute.

\- Tu es arrivé par où ?

\- Par le terrain vague.

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible. Il n'y avait rien et tu es apparu d'un coup » Dit-elle pendant que Drago se retournait et se dirigeait vers la barrière qui séparait les deux côtés, les deux mondes.

Avant de passe la barrière, il se retourna et dit : « La différence entre le possible et l'impossible, c'est la volonté » Et il disparut.

Elle était restait planté là, regardant l'endroit où il avait disparu avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il l'observa un moment avant qu'il entende la voix d'Eléonore l'appeler dans sa tête. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la brune qui s'était adossée à un arbre, son livre dans les mains et toujours le sourire aux lèvres, avant de lui répondre mentalement : « Oui, j'arrive » et d'aller la rejoindre.

Il était souvent retourné au parc pour la revoir. Elle était toujours là, adossée à l'arbre en train de lire. Il la regardait un long moment, sans oser aller lui parler, avant de rentrer.

Drago sortit de ses pensées en entendant toquer à sa porte. N'attendant pas la permission, Eléonore entra, en pyjama.

\- Ça va Dray ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai senti…quelque chose.

Drago soupira et s'assit sur son lit. La blonde le rejoignit.

\- Tu me racontes ? proposa-t-elle

Et après avoir hésité, Drago lui raconta tout.

* * *

Alors ? Laissez-nous votre avis !

(En fin de compte, j'ai gagné ! Mais Eléonore ne veut pas s'avouer vaincue. - C'est pas vrai ! - Si ! - Non !)

A bientôt

Eléonore et Sarah


End file.
